


an anniversary

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [15]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: As the sun began its westering journey, Sam walked quietly to a green door.





	an anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisindeatre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisindeatre/gifts).



Samwise knew, without even opening his eyes. A year had slipped by.

He went about his day like every other day, tending gently to the vegetables pushing through the rich soil. 

As the sun began its westering journey, Sam walked quietly to a green door.

“Mister Frodo?” he called.

“Oh, Sam,” Frodo said. “Hello. You’ve remembered.”

“How could I forget, Mister Frodo?” Sam asked.

Frodo reached out to embrace him. “I’m so glad you were there with me, at the end of all things,” he said softly.

“And now we’re here, Mister Frodo,” Sam said. “Look, I’ve brought fresh potatoes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Samwise Gamgee, anniversary
> 
> #OH i made myself emotional just writing this #of course no one would know the anniversary of this but these two #AND SAM GOES TO SEE FRODO AND REMEMBER #AND REMIND HIM TO ENJOY BEING ALIVE #OH MY HEART
> 
> Come get emotional with me, send me prompts, and find more nonsense @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
